


Moon Prism Power, Make Up!...Again!

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Ryoga in a skirt is my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Ryoga stopped being Sailor Moon in place of his twin sister, but whenever Rio morphs into Sailor Moon, Ryoga morphs with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Prism Power, Make Up!...Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to this : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7389304

It’s been a year since Ryoga stopped being Sailor Moon, but it took time for him to get used to his new routine. In the beginning, he couldn’t remember what he did with all the time that fighting crime had taken. Now he devotes that time to a new project—dating Yuma. Somehow Ryoga had found it in him to admit that he needed Yuma more than he once thought he did, and more than he was necessarily comfortable with. Ryoga was so used to having no one but Rio, leaning on Yuma, and having Yuma lean on him, took a little adjustment. But Yuma was a flexible person, and they adjusted.

A lot didn’t change. Ryoga still waits up for Rio when she leaves the house, he still can’t stand Anna and only has grudging fondness for Kotori, and Astral still annoys him. Another thing that hasn’t changed is the Sailor Scout pendant’s effect on him. Whenever Rio morphs into Sailor Moon, Ryoga morphs with her. So far, Rio has never had to use the transformation in the middle of the day, but Ryoga always has his phone with him, should she suddenly text him to go hide. If Ryoga was suddenly wearing a sailor uniform in the middle of a class…well it would raise some questions. Mostly Ryoga just ends up tolerating the transformation when he’s at home.

Rio isn’t planning to go out and fight crime one night, so Ryoga invites Yuma over. They start out watching a movie, and they end up making out on Ryoga’s bed. Ryoga’s not sure how long they’ve been at it for, but he knows Rio didn’t interrupt to tell him she was leaving, and he didn’t hear his phone ring, so the transformation takes him by surprise.

Ryoga pushes Yuma away and sits up, looking down at himself. Skirt, tank top, boots.

“RIO!”

Of course, there’s no answer. Ryoga falls back on his bed with a sigh. “I’m going to kill her.” He glances over at Yuma, and does a double take. Yuma’s face is bright red, and he’s staring at Ryoga’s legs with a look in his eyes…

“What are you staring at?” Ryoga snaps, feeling his own face heat up. “You’ve seen me in this before!”

Yuma seems to snap out of a daze. “Sorry,” he says, his voice higher pitched. “I just, um…it looks good on you.”

Ryoga realizes he’s kind of sprawled out, and he closes his legs and tugs at the skirt. “So you’ve said. Please tell me you don’t have a fetish for crossdressing.”

“NO!” Yuma yelps, blush deepening. “I just…you have really nice legs and you never—you always wear pants so I never see them unless you’re wearing the skirt.”

Ryoga relaxes slightly, taking his hands off the skirt. “You think my legs are nice?”

Yuma nods, seeming to relax as well. “I do. Your arms too. And your stomach, and of course your face.”

“You’re new to this whole dirty talk thing, aren’t you?” Ryoga asks flatly.

Yuma nods, staring at Ryoga’s shins. “D’you think it would be a problem if you take the boots off?”

Ryoga shakes his head. “I mean, I can change…”

Yuma puts his hand on Ryoga’s knee. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Ryoga hesitates for a moment, then settles back against his pillow. “I don’t feel much like getting up.”

Yuma moves down the bed and undoes the zipper on Ryoga’s boots. Ryoga doesn’t move except to open his legs—to make it easier for Yuma to pull the boots off, he tells himself. When the boots have fallen to the floor, Yuma kneels between Ryoga’s legs and runs his hands up and down Ryoga’s shin. Ryoga shivers.

“Is this okay with you?” Yuma asks.

“What is this, exactly?” Ryoga asks.

Yuma looks thoughtful. “I guess it’s whatever we feel like, right?”

“I guess,” Ryoga echoes. He’s knew to this whole dirty talk thing, too. “Are you looking to have sex with me?”

Yuma clears his throat. “N-not tonight, but…eventually.”

“Eventually,” Ryoga repeats.

“Yeah,” Yuma says, tugging on his shirt collar. “Like…sooner or later?”

“And in the meantime you’re going to, what, stare at me all night?” Ryoga asks.

“Um…” Yuma says.

Ryoga sighs and feels his entire body flush. “Goddamn it Yuma, kiss me or not, but pick one.”

Yuma smiles brightly. “I can do that!”

Ryoga isn’t expecting Yuma to grab his leg and hoist it up, but that’s just what Yuma does. Ryoga gasps, his stomach doing flips, and Yuma presses his lips to the inside of Ryoga’s knee, kissing the skin there like he kisses Ryoga’s lips. He drags his tongue over the sensitive skin, and Ryoga shudders, hands twisting in his skirt. Yuma moves closer, hitching Ryoga’s leg over his hip and pressing his body close to Ryoga’s.

“Still okay?” Yuma asks.

Ryoga nods and untangles his hands from his skirt to grab Yuma by the shoulders and pull him down. They kiss again, Yuma’s tongue in Ryoga’s mouth, and Yuma’s hands high on Ryoga’s thighs. Ryoga slips his hands under Yuma’s shirt, stroking down his spine until he squirms away, whining that it tickles. But Yuma’s back a second later, kissing down Ryoga’s neck, fingers stroking down Ryoga’s thighs. Ryoga can’t decide where he wants Yuma’s hands, but he’s hard, and it must be glaringly obvious with how little the damn skirt covers. He grinds the heel of his hand against his crotch, half wanting to jerk himself off, half wanting to hide his hard-on from Yuma, but of course that just draws attention to it.

“Do you want to stop?” Yuma asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I don’t know,” Ryoga says, breathless.

Yuma inches up and kisses Ryoga’s forehead. “I want you to be sure before we do anything.”

It’s so sweet, and so like Yuma. “What do you want?” Ryoga asks.

Yuma grins and before Ryoga quite knows what’s happened, Yuma has flipped their positions—Yuma is lying back on the bed, and Ryoga hovers over him, legs straddling Yuma’s hips. And it’s glaringly obvious that Yuma is turned on, too.

“I kind of want to keep kissing you,” Yuma says casually, fingers tracing spirals high on Ryoga’s thighs. “As for anything else that might happen tonight, it’s up to you. I know this whole ‘needing people’ thing isn’t something you’re used to, so I’m okay if we take our time. As long as you know that I like being needed by you, and I hope you feel the same about me.”

Ryoga leans down and presses his forehead to Yuma’s chest. “You’re killing me here.”

“In a good way?” Yuma asks, the cheeky bastard.

“Yes in a good way,” Ryoga whines. He sits up, face flushed, and grabs Yuma by his collar to pull him up. “Now you said something about kissing me.”

Yuma kisses Ryoga breathless, and keeps kissing him even then, and Ryoga squeezes his thighs around Yuma’s hips and tries not to think about how Yuma’s hands would feel on him, but the more he tries not to think about it, the more it becomes all he can think about, until he finally grabs Yuma’s hand and guides it to the hem of his skirt.

“Can you just—” Ryoga asks between kisses, hoping Yuma catches his drift, but Yuma pinches his thigh and whispers,

“Say it, Ryoga.”

“I want your hands on me,” Ryoga says.

Yuma complies, hand on the backs of Ryoga’s thighs, tracing his hips, pressing hot and hard between his legs. Ryoga rolls his hips up into Yuma’s hand, biting down a whimper on Yuma’s shoulder, and Yuma groans out Ryoga’s name.

They both end up coming in their pants, breathless and flushed, and Ryoga feels utterly filthy but utterly satisfied. Maybe next time they do this he’ll be ready to undress in front of Yuma, let himself be that kind of vulnerable, or maybe not. Yuma seems more than okay to keep pace with Ryoga, and Ryoga wonders if it’s fair.

“What do you want?” Ryoga asks a few minutes later, his head on Yuma’s chest, legs wrapped around Yuma’s.

Yuma kisses Ryoga’s forehead again. “I just want you.”

Ryoga sighs. “Well, you’ve already got that.”

Yuma laughs. “Then I’m perfectly happy with whatever happens next.”


End file.
